


Will you marry me, Dinah?

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Useless Lesbians, dinahsiren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: DinahsirenThey take the final step.





	Will you marry me, Dinah?

The enemy was defeated, and Mia had reconciled with Felicity. Dinah hugged her friend again.

"Will you be going home now, Dinah?" said Felicity.

"Oh yeah, my wife will be missing me."

"Laurel? I still wonder how that one happened."

"She's changed, Fee. A lot." Dinah smiled fondly.  She still remembered the proposal. 

 

Laurel had made sure to make it a candlelit dinner. She shook with nervousness which Dinah found absolutely adorable. 

"Dee...." Dinah looked up, smiling lovingly. Laurel continued, "You have brought light to my dark heart. Forgave me for everything I have done. Vinnie was a good man."

"It's ok, Laurel, really. I forgave you 2 years ago."

"But....my journey is not yet complete. I cannot imagine a world without you in it, Dee. I love you."

She got on one knee, and Dinah gasped. 

"Will you, Dinah Drake, marry me, Dinah Laurel Lance?" 

Dinah clasped her hands to her mouth. 

"Fuck, babe....I mean...."

The entire resturaunt had turned to them, watching the drama unfold. 

Laurel began to panic, nervous that she might say no. Her lip quivered with sadness. I waited too long? Or was it too early? They had only been together 2 years after all....

"You know what? I'm sorry I a-"

"YES! You fuckin dork, of course, yes." Dinah then sprung herself forward and captured her fiance's lips in a passionate kiss. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you too!"

All was perfect with the world. A stranger on this Earth, committed many unspeakable crimes yet the one she had wronged most, forgave and agreed to marry her. 

The wedding took place six months later, and not all of Team Arrow attended due to lingering anger that Dinah had been dating Laurel at all.

 

"I'm home, babe." Laurel was cooking dinner when she heard her wife's voice. She grinned cheekily. 

"You better be. I have a surprise for you. You've been naughty."

"Oh?" Dinah smirked seductively. "Well, babe, I better make it up to you." 

Once the greatest of enemies, they had found true love in one another.


End file.
